Totally Dramatic Final Battle
Total Drama: The Final Battle is the fifth season of the Total Drama series. Out of the thirty-eight who have competed, twenty-eight of them will compete for one last time....I think anyways, in what will be the most epic of the five seasons, the last season >:D Written by: JoFan and some ideas originated by Alfie and Sunny Characters: Staff: Hostess.png|Blaineley - The Showbiz Schemer BILLY.png|Dean - The Newbie Host Chef Hatchet.png|Chef Hatchet - The Psychotic Cook Contestants: Alejandro - The Arch Villain.png|Alejandro - The Arch Villain Anne Maria - The Jersey Shore Reject.png|Anne Maria - The Jersey Shore Reject Brick - The Cadet.png|Brick - The Cadet Bridgette - The Surfer Girl.png|Bridgette - The Surfer Chick Cody - The Geek.png|Cody - The Geek Courtney - The Type A.png|Courtney - The Overachiever Dawn - The Moonchild.png|Dawn - The Moonchild Duncan - The Delinquent.png|Duncan - The Delinquent Eva - The Female Bully.png|Eva - The Female Bully Ezekiel - The Homeschooled Guy.png|Ezekiel - The Homeschooled Guy Geoff - The Party Animal.png|Geoff - The Party Animal Gwen - The Goth Loner.png|Gwen - The Goth Loner Harold - The Dweeb.png|Harold - The Dweeb Heather - The Queen Bee.png|Heather - The Queen Bee Izzy - The Psycho Hose Beast.png|Izzy - The Psycho Hose Beast Jo - The Take-no-Prisoners Jockette.png|Jo - The Take-No-Prisoners Jockette Josh - The Gilded Talk Show Host.png|Josh - The Gilded Talk Show Host Justin - The Effeminate Guy.png|Justin - The Effeminate Narcissist Katie - The Sweet Girl.png|Katie - The Sweet Girl LeShawna - The Sista With 'Tude.png|LeShawna - The Sista' With Attitude Lindsay - The Dumb Blonde.png|Lindsay - The Dumb Blonde Mike - The Recovering MPD.png|Mike - The Recovering Multiple Personality Disorder Noah - The High IQ.png|Noah - The High IQ Sam - The Nice-Guy Gamer.png|Sam - The Coach Potato Sierra - The Obsessed Uber Fan.png|Sierra - The Obsessive Uber Fan Trent - The Cool Guy.png|Trent - The Cool Guy Tyler - The Dumb Jock.png|Tyler - The Sporto who Sucks at Sports Zoey - The Indie Chick.png|Zoey - The Indie Chick Chapters: Prologue: Blaineley's Break is Over! "Blaineley Stacey O'Halloran is a twenty-three year old celebrity who has it all. A blind fanbase with so many devoted followers, none of whom she cares about or associates herself with. Need I mention that she is a highly ambitious instigator who believes that the world revolves around her pretty, little blond head.", a young producer who was behind the scenes of all of the Total Drama series speaks out. "She's a bitch..we can't have another narcisstic prick!", another producer argues. "Yes...but she's much more famous then Chris was...and now that he's in jail, there really is no other option", the other producer explains. "We could have that...scary black dude." "Are you CRAZY? Chef Hatchet has....issues. I heard he almost killed one of the contestants for sneaking into his kitchen." "FINE! We'll have MILDRED host the freaking show, happy now?" The two producers get together and leave their office and go to Blaineley's office by car. A rather tall, glimmering building with a raven blue roof is seen. The two producers walk towards the entrance to see posters of Blaineley everywhere in the entrance hall, and the producers seem rather bored and unamused at Blaineley's personal shrine. A bulky, middle-aged man at the reception desk asks the two producers, "May I help you?" One of the producers speak up, "We'd like to speak to Blaineley." The receptionist glares at the producer, "It would be polite if you called her Miss O'Halloran instead of by her celebrity name..she's in floor 43, I don't know what the hell she's doing but you better not make her mad today. She's...had a rough patch lately." The other producer nods in understanding and the two producers proceed to the elevator and press button 43. As soon as the elevator reached it's destination, the producers walked to see a long hallway with blue carpet. "Are you sure we're at the right floor, man?" "Yeah, we are, Dean....I think." Dean and the producer whose name is still unknown walk around floor 43 to search for their client. The woman they were looking for was finally seen walking towards the hallway, and noticed the two producers almost immediately. "Who the hell are you guys? What are you doing here?", Blaineley placed her hands on her shoulders. "We are the producers from the Total Drama office, we have to talk.", Dean tells her. "EXCUSE ME? I am DONE with that pathetic TV show. That TV show almost ruined my career. I want NOTHING to do with you guys whatsoever. Now, if you excuse me, I have actual business to do that doesn't try to ruin my life like that pathetic overrated piece of crap did!", Blaineley proceeds to her office but the producers only advance closer to her. The unknown producer whispers to Dean's ear, "You heard the man, don't get her angry." Dean rolled his eyes, "How the hell are we going to have a host for Total Drama?" "Didn't I suggest Chef Hatchet earlier?" Dean facepalmed, "He's...crazy!" "Like Blaineley isn't." "Blaineley doesn't go around and scare people." "...she scares so many people, even some of her alleged "fans" if she has any, I'd be surprised if she did to be honest." Dean walks towards Blaineley, "Ma'am." Blaineley turns around, "Don't Ma'am ME! I do not want to be a part of that crummy quote on quote reality show. Those contestants were a bunch of losers who only RUINED my fabulous career that I have. If I had stayed on that show longer, I would've lost EVERYTHING! My house, my beautiful red car over there!", Blaineley points out at a window. Dean see's a shiny red car with plush black leather seats inside. Blaineley continued her speech, "And most of all, my career and this building that are you very much standing on as of right now!" Dean facepalms, "We're not here to harm you or your fabulous career. If you could let us at least talk, you would understand." Blaineley stared at him for ten seconds before finally giving up, "Fine..tell me what you want, and make it fast as in, tell me everything in five minutes. I can't miss my email chat session with Bunny." Dean sighs, "Ok, Chris McLean is in jail." "AND? He deserves it. He's a dirty old sadist." Dean laughs, "And you aren't? Look, point is, he's no longer the host." Blaineley's eyes start dialiting and the camera zooms in into her eyes, a vague image of Blaineley's shortcomings in the Total Drama World Tour season is seen. Blaineley snaps out of her space cadet moment and looks back at Dean, "Hostess?....of....that show?" Dean nods his head, "That's right, and you get the same luxury as Chris did." Blaineley smiles a little, "It won't be that bad, I guess....Same pay as Chris?" Dean nods. Blaineley puts her hand out, "You have a deal then...but this is MY show and it's MY WAY so it's MY RULES. Don't screw around with me, got that?" Dean shrugs, "Ehh." Dean and Blaineley walk towards the other producer, "Come on, let's go", Dean announces and all three of them proceed to the elevator and would eventually exit the building and advance to a mysterious place..... Chapter One: A New Beginning...Well Sorta It is a few hours after the very enigmatical event that will lead into a brand new season and Chef Hatchet, Blaineley, and Dean are standing behind an airport runway in a rather cloudy day in the city of Toronto. Chef Hatchet explained season five in a very vague way, he did not want to spoil what would happen during the ultimate pandemonium that would eventually become the last season of Total Drama. Blaineley asked in an aloof manner, "Not that I care or anything, but what exactly happened to Chris? Why is he in jail? How long will he be in jail?" "Chris...well, the RCMP tracked him down. He received several complaints against the appalled audiences..and Heather and Sierra's mom's basically led a movement called "Goodbye Chris!". It's weird because the movement was never covered on television. Chris was arrested for "child abuse" and "neglect" and he is serving.....Five years I think.", Dean explained while trying to think. Blaineley just shrugged in response and walked up to Chef Hatchet. "You almost got me fired, young lady. You better watch it and give me that pay raise." Blaineley laughs, "You wish you were in control of this show, but now, I AM! Because Dean here said I WOULD HOST!" Dean quickly interrupts, "Umm...forgot to tell you. You and I both are hosting the show." Blaineley went into shock and quickly went into rage mode, "EXCUSE ME?! That's not what you told me back there! Besides, you're not famous like me so why the hell would YOU HOST the show? I AM THE ONLY HOST, and I WILL have this show my way now!" "Calm down, Blaineley. What part of both of us hosting do you not understand?", Dean tries to calmly explain to her but instead, Blaineley attempts to pull off a hand-to-hand combat move. However, Dean resisted, "PLEASE STOP!" Blaineley does."This is TV. I thought you knew how to act in front of TV, I should've picked Chef", Dean regretting his choice for the show. Instead, she laughs and quickly regains control of herself, "Oh, you know absolutetly nothing about TV bizz so stop the smart-aleck talk, you're just jealous that EVERYONE will pay attention to ME and not you, you see, the audience doesn't want to see amateur's who don't know a thing about the TV industry. Have you have any expirience with this industry?" Dean tries to answer, but Blaineley rudely interrupts instead, "I didn't even THINK so! So shut your mouth and let everything be under my control." Dean's anger is much more evident now, "Why do you have to be such a difficult person?! I'm trying to help you and you're rejecting me left to right." Blaineley nods, "I don't accept help from amateur's." Dean facepalms, "Whatever." He walks away from her. However, he continues on with the show, "Welcome to our new season of Total Drama! If you're an ultimate fan, this is the season that you cannot miss because this is the last season, and will be the most dramatic season yet! I am Dean Thugaim!" An intern screams in the background "YOU MADE ME LOSE, DAMN YOU!" and throws some props at Dean. Dean turns around, "That's my actual last name..and this is Mil..oh I mean Blaineley Stacey O'Halloran". Blaineley glares at him, "Never call me that again or I will have Chef murder you with his chef knife..." "Now now, Mildred, don't you dare interfere with what I had planned." Blaineley and Dean turn to notice a man wearing all white. His silver hair looks youthful, despite the wrinkles on the man's face, as his mustache moves with him in an eerie fashion. Blaineley glares at him intensely."Hi, Mr. Himuro. I apologize for my actions." She glares at Dean."I have to grab some doughnuts. I gotta have some nice talk with the interns anyways." Blaineley leaves the screen. The man, Mr Himuro, turns to Dean."Dean, you know how dreadfully important this season is. If she is unable to contain herself, she will be dealt with." Dean nods."Yes, sir." The man turns to the camera."I am Mr. Himuro, I run both Blaineley's little show, and Total Drama, having handpicked every contestant from every season myself. I will be making sure each episode is absolutely spectacular, for you, the viewing audience! Ta-ta!" Mr. Himuro steps off screen, leaving Dean to introduce the contestants. Dean smiles at the camera, "So our first contestants are the contestants who made it far in Season Three, Total Drama World Tour. Here is the final four of that season right now! Alejandro, Heather, Cody and SIERRA! The four contestants step out of an approaching bus, very similar to Season three's introductory. Alejandro sighs as he steps out. Most of his burns are gone, but his look has drastically changed. His hair is much longer, he now has bangs that covers his eyebrows and has a black eye, and oddly, his left eye pupil is now red. He also has some bloody scars on his chest, "Whatever, amigo." Heather steps out behind him, wearing a new, upgraded outfit that looks remarkably similar to her old outfit."Come on, mi amor, cheer up! We can crush all our old foes, all over again!" Alejandro sighs."Just to make them hate me more? Why? It gains me nothing." Heather sighs as Al remains upset, and steps out of the way, allowing Cody and Sierra, whose hair is shorter, to step out. Sierra smiles and waves at the camera, "Oh MY GOSH, Cody! I am SO GLAD TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I told my friends ALL ABOUT YOU and they LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!! My school has a Cody Fan Club now!". Cody gulps, "Umm....thanks? I guess." Sierra jumps up and down. "OMG! ANOTHER SEASON OF TOTAL DRAMA! LIKE OH MY GOD! I have to tell my friends and MAKE NEW BLOGS!!!!!!! AND LIKE OH MY GOD, CODY IS HERE! OMG, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH CODYKINZ! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Cody rolls his eyes and sighs, "Can you pipe it down just a tad? Thanks." Sierra runs after Cody and hugs him, "Don't worry, CODY!!!! I won't let anyone get you out this time!", she glares at Heather and Alejandro while still hugging him tightly. Cody pushes Sierra lightly away. "You don't have to hug me so tightly, Sierra." Alejandro rolls his eyes. "Whatever.", as he attempts to walk off, Heather grabs his arm and looks at him concernedly. "Alejandro, I don't care about what people say or think about you, but I will defend you in every conceivable way.", Heather smiled. As Heather tried to start another sentence, Alejandro pulls her towards him and kisses her passionately. "That's my girl.", he whispers in her ear and Heather laughs in response. After they stop kissing, he tells her about his plans. "Now, I don't necessarily plan on being an antagonistic jerk again, but you're the only one who believes in anything I say! Everyone else takes me as a fool." "Ignore them, they're just jealous of us. They know we're more powerful and they envy us because of it." Heather turns and rolls her eyes at Cody and Sierra's antics. Alejandro laughs sinisterly, "They don't realize I am what I am for a reason. At least you see more in me then my evil. Mi amor, I love you so." Heather blushes, "I love you too." "I'll take your hand.", he stares at her, his eyes gleaming, and Heather accepts his offer and walk back. As they walk back, they see Gwen, Courtney and Duncan arguing, each of them sporting different outfits. Duncan, whom no longer has a mohawk but has part of his hair dyed green, now sports a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans. Courtney, who looks panicked and worried, is wearing a lilac vest with her white collar shirt, along with blue capri pants. Gwen is now wearing a goth-style dress and high black boot stiletto's. "You're a b*tchy, whiny, annoying SPOILED BRAT! That's why I cheated on you, get the hell over it, kay?", Duncan makes a fist at Courtney. Gwen puts her arm around Duncan."Ignore her, she's not worth the trouble." Courtney laughs."Awe, Gwenny. How does it feel to be as hated as Heather, huh? You cheating backstabbing little b*tch. Now I know why Trent went nuts." Duncan walks up to her."Shut the hell up. All you do is put me and her down and try to change me, and you whine and complain every damn time not everything goes your way! I still can't even comprehend why Al didn't hate you!" Courtney rolls her eyes."Al has taste, unlike you. He may be with that...she-demon, but hell, at least he had the nerve to tell me straight up instead of letting Tyler tell me!" Duncan growls."Just leave me alone." Courtney smirks."Later, Bambi!" Duncan makes a fist at her, and he is utterly filled with rage. "That's quite enough, Duncan! Let's go already!", Gwen grabbed his arm and dragged him. Cody looks on and waves at Gwen, who ignores him. He glares at Duncan shortly afterwards. "Man, I hate that b*tch.", Duncan protests. "I do too but you know, you can just ignore her, as annoying and whiny she is. We're better then she is and if you want her to know that, just ignore her. It's not hard. I ignored Heather. Why can't you ignore Courtney?", Gwen explains. "I heard you!!", Heather glares at her. "And I don't care.", Gwen sighs and walks along with Duncan. Dean puts down the newpaper. "Now that I have introduced you Chris's personal favorite contestants and the contestants with that lucky streak, let's meet the contestants who didn't have that lucky streak...starting with Izzy!" Izzy arrives and scratches her back with her legs, while everyone stares and look rather disturbed, minus Sierra who smiles and waves at her. "OH HI GUYS! IZZY IS HERE! Oh My God! I love how everyone is all quiet right now, usually people always talk and stuff. I didn't really get enough sleep last week so I almost cried and all! My dog Max couldn't stop barking, so like, what I did was try to scare him! I imitated the sound of thunder and all and I went "BOOM BOOM!" and Max was shaking and he finally stopped barking so I finally got my sleep and now I'm as good as NEW!", Izzy announces. She smiles and spins around and performs her "snake dance" in front of everyone. Courtney rolls her eyes, "Can we PLEASE move on? I don't want to be stuck in this airport forever!" As Duncan is about to respond, Gwen literally closes his mouth and gives him the "Watch yourself" look. "Next up we have....LeShawna and Harold!", Dean announces. Heather sighs. "Great" Alejandro frowns at her. LeShawna, now wearing a purple shirt with stripes on it and Harold approaches behind her, "Hey, LeShawna. I missed your lusciousness!" Harold states, as he walks up to her. "Hey SUGA BABY! I missed you too!", LeShawna hugs Harold and see's Alejandro and Heather and glare at them. LeShawna gets angry and gives Alejandro the bird, who smirks in response. Alejandro smirks and laughs, "Your hotheadedness just makes you weaker, considering it's always best to think before you act, let's talk about how you smacked Heather in the face. You do realize she has no tooth now." "I DON'T CARE! You messed with Harold and the sista, not gonna have it!", LeShawna is about to get ready to punch him. However, just in time, Heather blocks his way, "You're the one who needs to learn RESPECT. I forgave Alejandro for what he did, and if I CAN FORGIVE HIM, YOU CAN forgive him too. Got that?" LeShawna laughs, "Why should I listen to YOU? You bossy little daddy's girl!". Harold decides to intervene, not wanting Heather or LeShawna to get hurt. "I don't want anyone to get hurt." LeShawna looks strangely at him, "Don't you hate that little brat?" Harold was about to answer, but Heather, who actually did care about him slightly, smiles at him and mouths the words "Leave now". Harold sighs loudly and walks off. Heather stares at LeShawna, "I tried to HELP you and you HIT me, look, I understand what I did was wrong, but you're not any better. Alejandro's right, you're so easy to attack and you don't give other's a chance!" "WHY SHOULD I GIVE YOU A CHANCE?! I'm DONE with y'all! I ain't gonna let you two manipulate me so you two could win! No, no, no, no. I'M GONNA WIN!", LeShawna walks off with stride. Heather turns LeShawna around and punches her in the face, sending her to the ground, and one of Leshawna's teeth flies to Duncan's feet. He looks up and sees the commotion."Daaaaaaaaaamn....." Heather laughs."Does it hurt? Huh? Bet it does. Try to help and you did that to me. Karma's a b*tch, isn't it?" Leshawna practically growls at Heather."Oh, it's on..." LeShawna gets up and brushes herself off, and walks away. Harold talks to himself and sits next to Cody, "I like LeShawna, I really do, but sometimes she can be too loud, you know? And I do agree with Heather about giving her a second chance. I don't get why people just have to hate on others for such a long period of time, really.", he get's cheese from his pocket and eats it. Cody shrugs, "I don't really know LeShawna that well. As for Heather, she's honestly alright..to me anyways. I mean, I understand why people don't like her but she does deserve another chance...unlike Courtney." Harold nods in agreement, "Yesh. Courtney, in general, isn't very likeable." The scene goes back to Heather and Alejandro. "I'm getting a HEADACHE because of that loudmouth!", Heather complains and bury's her head on her lap. Alejandro looks at her sympathetically and hug's Heather, "It's alright, mi amor. It's alright.", as tears start to fall from his eyes. Dean is focused again, "The contestants are getting introduced and it's already heavy! Moving on to Lindsay!" "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OH MY GOD, you look so much like TYLER!! Oh wait, it is YOU TYLER! OMG! I missed you SOOO MUCH!", Lindsay approaches Dean and squeals so loudly that nearly everyone plug's their ears. "Okay, first of all, I'm not Tyler. Second of all, my name is Dean Thugaim and I am the new host of this show." Another intern, working on building a mysterious machine, get's upset, "STOP MAKING ME LOSE THE GAME!" Dean rolls his eyes, "So...yeah." Lindsay scratches her head in confusion, "Bean?" He facepalms, "Just.....go join the others." She nods, "Ok, BEANY BEAN!" Lindsay runs enthusiastically and joins the other contestants. Dean continues, "Next up, we have our favorite couple, here they are! GEOFF AND BRIDGETTE!" Heather facepalms and Lindsay say's, "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWE" as Geoff and Bridgette descend from the bus steps, making out. Geoff jumps and tosses his cowboy hat up in the air, "THIS SEASON'S GONNA ROCK! WE'RE GONNA PARTY! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bridgette smiles and waves at the other contestants, but glares at Alejandro in the process, though not for long. Unlike LeShawna, she didn't want to pitch in a fight and focused on her man, Geoff, instead. She makes a little speech, "I'm so glad we're all here and that Geoff is here.", she smiles at him and Geoff attempts to try to make out with Bridgette, but she stops him. "Remember what happened last time?", she whispered to him. "Oh right, sorry Bridge.", Geoff looks defeated. He and Bridgette walk away from the bus. "I really am glad to be here though. Are we going to a beach this time?", Bridgette hopes. Dean sighs, "Maybe..." Bridgette shrugs and holds hands with Geoff as they keep walking. Dean walks up to the center of where the contestants are currently standing, "So we have 13 very well known contestants, let's now focus on the 7 who didn't really get that much of chance recently. Let's start with a favorite from Total Drama Action who was known for his failed antagonistic tendencies....here's JUSTIN! "It's Justina, DOLLING!", the nearly forgotten contestant steps out of the bus. He looked much more feminine then before. He sports heavy cosmetics, including purple eyeshadow, mascara, pink lipstick and pink glitter all over his hair. He has a pink shirt with a lighter pink scarf, a lighter shade of blue jeans, and yellow flip flops with his nails painted red. All of the contestants, minus Lindsay had an O.o look on their face and glared at him. "Oh little DOLLINGS! You're all just jealous of my wonderful fashion sense!", Justin/a announces to the entire viewing world. Duncan laughs in the background and Justin glares at him, but Lindsay runs up to Justin/a. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHH MYYYY GODDDDD! JUSTINA! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!", Lindsay squealed. Duncan facepalmed and turned to Gwen, "Wanna go somewhere else?" She nodded. "Definetly." The two left the scene. "OH HEY GURL! You have some FASHION, GURL!!", Justin/a blows a kiss to Lindsay and walks up to the other contestants. Lindsay was about to say something but Dean covered her mouth with his hand, "So umm....well then. Now, let us introduce you Trent!" The almost-forgotten cool guy who was more famous for his relationship with Gwen then his personality arrived at the scene with a smile and he waved at a couple of contestants but gave a rather cold stare at Heather, who rolled her eyes. "Hey! What's up!", Trent jumped out of the bus with a skateboard in hand. Cody stares wide-eyed, "Dude, that's a cool skateboard!" "Thanks, man!", Trent walks up to him as Courtney glares at both of the guys. "Um...hey Courtney.", he smiles at her. "I'm sorry but I am NOT interested in dating a guy right now, especially with Duncan," saying his name very hatefully," being such a manslore!", Courtney crosses her arms. "...I understand your pain, Courtney.", Trent puts his hand on her shoulder and Courtney blushes a little, but tries to hide it really well. Dean smiles at Trent, who smiles back, but as Duncan and Gwen come back, they see Trent and Trent's smile fades away. Trent almost get's teary-eyed but he gets over it fast. "Gwen......hey Gwen." Gwen smiles and waves at him, "Hi Trent." but Duncan glares at both of them. Gwen looks confused but Duncan pulls her off to the side and Trent goes back to talking to Cody. "You don't like him anymore, right?", Duncan's voice is almost loud but he tries to control the volume. "Look, don't worry. I'm not gonna run off on you, I don't do that... just you.", Gwen walks away from him. Dean sighs and goes on, "Now..to the less known one's who are underrated...in my opinion, at least. Let's introduce you, Tyler!" Tyler jumps out of the bus from the top and attempts to do a backflip but lands on trips and falls hard on the ground. Lindsay gasps and looks down at Tyler, "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Tyler gives her a thumps up and Lindsay and Dean help him get up. "Dude, I hope you're okay.", Dean says sympathetically. Tyler gets up and laughs, "THAT WAS AWESOME! AND I HAVE MY LINDSAY!!" Lindsay laughs as Tyler and Lindsay kiss each other, but at a far distance, Justin/a get's envious and stares at them angrily. Lindsay helps Tyler up, "It's okay, Tyson!" Tyler facepalms, "It's TYLER!" Tyler approaches Alejandro, whose head is buried on his lap, "Hey man!" Alejandro's head raises and Tyler, screaming like a girl, runs away. Dean laughs a little but tries to maintain his professionalism, "Next, we have our smart-aleck, Noah." "Whoopee-doo. Another "awesome" season we have here.", Noah rolls his eyes. "I KNOW RIGHT MAN!", Tyler says, hyped up. "Because three seasons of treachery is totally exciting for us.", Noah sighs and play's with his PSP. Harold automatically runs towards him, "Oh hey man, PSP's are awesome!" Noah smirks, "Yeah...well have fun playing you're invisible one". Harold frowns and leaves him be. Noah notices Alejandro but ignores him and walks on, "Time for some Cash Brand and Boots", he inserts the game onto the PSP and starts playing with it. Dean smiles a bit at Noah, "So...three more contestants to go...the most overshadowed ones...Easy Kyle? I don't know how to pronounce that name quite well..." The contestant well-known for being voted off first steps out of the bus with a fist pump, "I'm gonna be winning this time, eh?" Noah rolls his eyes, "Considering you were first out in both the seasons we competed in, you're probably going to win". Ezekiel laughs, with snot coming out of his nose and mouth and Bridgette, who is disgusted by him, tries to vomit. Geoff looks worried. "Bridge, are you okay?" "No....I...restroom....", she runs to the restroom. Geoff stares at Ezekiel, "That's not cool, dude! Not cool!" "At least I will win, eh?", he laughs once more, but Geoff this time leaves. Noah smirks at Ezekiel, "Yeah...good luck with making friends here." Ezekiel, "What do you mean, eh?" "Well, you really do annoy a lot of people, including myself. Now, if you excuse me, I have much more important things to do.", Noah walks off and resumes playing his PSP. "So...our two next contestants...both girls..last two introduced. Katie!", Dean says. Katie walks out of the bus, "Hey guys! Yeah, I know, I should be sad Sadie's not here but she know's I'm winning for her", she smiles and waves at the camera. Bridgette smiles, "I'm glad that you and Sadie are still best friends." Katie continues, "Well, I honestly think Sadie can be a bit immature at times but...oh my God! I'm so sorry Sadie! I still love you!", she cries. "Awe, it's all good Katie. I'm sure she still loves you.", Bridgette smiles, hugs and comforts Katie, whom most people are staring at. Alejandro smiles at Heather, who smiled back. "I'll be right back, mi amor." As soon as he said that, Alejandro vanishes and Heather's smile dissappeared. "The last of the first generation contestants is..........", just as Dean was about to say the contestant's name, the sky turned a dark red as the sun dissappeared and dark grey clouds and heavy winds dominate the weather. O Fortuna starts playing in the background. The bus revealed a dark silhouette, which would disappear and reveal Eva's arrival. Eva exits the bus, carrying a heavy gym bag as many of the contestants gasp and shake in fear of their own lives. Bridgette automatically screams and runs off, only to fall due to her clumsiness. Geoff tries to help her up but his cowboy hat flew away due to the strong wind and Geoff tries to retrieve it, only for the hat to be absorbed by the sky. "MY LUCKY HAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", he screams as he realizes it is now gone...for good. Unmoved by the weather, Eva continues walking but stops when she see's Heather, sitting and shaking at the same time. Heather shakes in fear, apprehensive about what Eva might do to her. Eva shakes her head and drops her gym bag on the floor, causing the entire ground to slightly move. Lindsay falls down and lands on her butt, "OUCH!" Eva looks down to Heather and places her hands on her hips. "Well look at this prom queen. Thinking she can manipulate me and get away with it." Heather smiles nervously at her. "Oh, hi Eva, it's nice to see you again!", she sticks her hand out, expecting a rough handshake. However, instead, Eva grasps her wrist and attempts to break it only to let her wrist go. "You can stop sweet-talking me. Your sugarcoating is obviously fake, and needless to say, you RUINED MY LIFE! I lost friends because of YOU. YOU ruined EVERY OPPURTUNITY I HAD towards me, and you will pay the PRICE.", Eva say's harshly. "I'm...so sorry, Eva.", Heather buries her head in defeat. "The reason you're sorry is because you are AFRAID of me, and you BETTER be. You're LUCKY I'm not going to punch you in the nose like I originally PLANNED.", Eva glares at her. Heather looked shock, "Why would you want to punch me...in the NOSE?" Eva rolled her eyes. "Why do you think, SPOILED PRINCESS?! I bet you're more spoiled then LINDSIOT!" "HEY! Don't call my girl THAT!", Tyler approaches her as Lindsay cries in the background. Eva turns around to face him, "Oh boohoo, get over yourself, you wannabe athlete, not to mention your IQ is just as low as her's." Tyler glares at her, "SHUT UP!" Eva laughs, "I always laughed about how YOU thought you were SO STRONG, yet you are actually a weakling only aspiring strength. You're a desperate wannabe who only wants to be strong because it make's guy's more "popular"." Tyler gasps as Eva walks past him. Noah see's them but focuses on his PSP. Eva sit's next to Noah. "Hey." "Hey.", Noah replied. "Not being sarcastic, but I do like that you're temper is getting better." "Thanks...I guess. I've been so...rage-filled most of my life for so many reasons.", Eva explains to him. "I understand, I have a friend who is very quick to act...and think's he's smarter then everyone else, because him always showing his rage and throwing pencils at the teacher totally make's him smart.", Noah points out while playing his PSP. Eva sighs. Dean smiles once more, "So we already introduced all twenty of the first generation contestants but they are eight more that will follow!", he announces. "The Revenge of the Island CHARACTERS TOO?!", Heather turns around, dissappointed. "Yep, Starting with JO!" "Wait...what's Revenge of the Island?", Trent asks. "It was Season 4, at the end of the season, Chris got arrested so me and Blaineley took over as hosts.", Dean smiles. Bridgette automatically stops smiling, "WHAT? What is she doing here?!" Heather quickly vomits, but Alejandro runs back, "I'm back...what happened?", he looks rather concerned. "BLAINELEY IS HERE...AGAIN?!", Geoff protests, "Now I can't party!", he complains and looks rather annoyed. Alejandro tries to remember. "Blaineley...yes, famous television personality star..well according to herself, of course." Geoff glares at Alejandro but doesn't say anything. Shortly afterwords, Dean continues his introductories, "Now let us start with introducing Jo and Brick." "GET OUT OF THE WAY, CADET MEAT!", Jo pushes Brick off of the bus. "Ma'am, there's no need to get violent..", Brick points out. "Yeah...right, SIR LEAKS ALOT! This guy is afraid of the dark and PEE'S HIS PANTS WHEN he's scared of the dark.", Jo mockingly points out and causes some of the contestants to laugh. "You don't have to EMBARASS ME!", Brick shockingly yells. Jo laughs, "Just get out of my way, before I have you get booted off worse then you got booted off in BOOT CAMP!" Brick blushes, "How...did you know?" Jo shrugs, "Eh, none of my concerns.", she walks away from Brick. Eva and Noah walks towards Jo, "I heard that people called you the "New Eva". I don't know what that's supposed to mean but..yeah.", Eva say's calmly. "I like your attitude towards people. I understand why you make fun of these annoying pipsqueaks.", Jo states. Most of the first generation contestants glare at her. Brick walks on but trips over his own boots. Many of the contestants, namely Duncan laughs at him. "Now I know why you're BRICK FOR BRAINS!", Jo points at him. Eva, Noah and Duncan laugh. "Yeah, Cadet. I thought you knew how to be tough.", Duncan smirks. Brick glares at him and Jo, "Oh..this will be a different season, and quite frankly, you two will see the real Brick McArthur!", he points at them both and walks away. Dean clear's his throat, "Anyways...next up is SAM!" "Heh heh heh", Sam chuckles while having his eyes glued to the Nintendo DS. Sam looks at Noah, "ANOTHER GAMER DUDE!!!!!!!!", he runs up to him and attempts to give him a high five. Noah rolls his eyes, "Just because we're both gamers doesn't mean I'm going to be your friend, kay?" Sam sighs, and Harold sighs next to him. "He's such a jerk!", Sam talks to Harold. "I know right?! Don't worry, I can show you my wicked skills I got from Magic Steve's Magic Camp!", Harold says. Sam chuckles, "I went to that camp too!" Harold is surprised, "Isn't it AWESOME?!" Sam laughs, "It is!" "Yesh!", Harold say's enthusiastically with a big grin on his face. Dean goes on, "So now we have our favorite couple! Zoey and Mike!" Mike and Zoey enter together, holding hands. Katie smiles, "They look so cute together!" Sierra jumps up and down, "OMG! IKR?!" Courtney rolls her eyes as Mike and Dawn walk down from the bus. "Hey guys!", Mike smiles. "New people! That's such a good thing! I can make new friends!", Zoey smiles. Katie and Trent smile at her. "Hey, I'm Trent.", he introduces himself to Zoey. "Oh HI! Zoey!", she shakes her hand. "I'm Mike", Mike gives him a serious look. "Hey.", Trent calmly says. Mike rolls his eyes and clutches Zoey's hand and they both stroll along. Dean smiles, "And...Anne Maria!!" Mike and Zoey turn and gasp, "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Zoey cries out. The Jersey Shore Reject spray's hairspray all over her hair, causing many contestants to cough. "What is that stuff, eh?", Ezekiel points out. "It's hairspray, Homeschool. I got my tan going on, oh yeah!", Anne Maria does a fist pump. Noah and Eva roll their eyes. "YOU GOT FASHION, GURL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Justina laughs. "Mmhmm, keep talking and I'll poke yo' eyeball's out!", she wags her finger and snaps at him. "Hey! Be nice!", Mike points out. "Oh my...It's VITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", she runs and tries to hug him, only for him to slightly push her. "Oh you did NOT just push me!", she get's angry. "His name is MIKE!! OKAY?! He's MY GUY! Go look for some OTHER GUY!", Zoey points out. "So next we finally we have Dawn!", Dean nods. "...NO DAKOTA?!", Sam asks. Dean nods, "Don't worry, she'll be here shortly." Sam sighs in relief. Dawn get's out of the bus with a small notebook in hand. She smiles at the contestants but sighs and sits down. "Hey, everyone. I wish we were closer to Mother Nature." Zoey laughs, "Don't worry, we'll probably go back to the island." Dean shakes his head, "We won't." "What?!", Zoey looks surprised, "Where are we going then?" "Somewhere...I can't say anything yet.", Dean looks cautious. "...now I'm scared.", Zoey shakes a little. "It's alright, Zoey.", Mike hugs her. Blaineley finally comes back, "Is the episode over yet? Or no?!" Almost every contestant, even the new one's, glare at her. "WHAT?! I just asked a question!", Blaineley points out. Geoff rolls his eyes, "Fake Blonde Schemer." "GET OVER IT!", Blaineley crosses her arms. Courtney glares at her, "You're a disgrace to Total Drama! Did you KNOW THAT?!" Blaineley laughs, "Shut it, little overachiever CEO wannabe. Before I boot you off!" "The contract say's no elimination's can be UNFAIR.", Dean points out. Courtney immediately smiles and jumps up and down, "THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! Yeah, in your face, MILDRED!", she snickers. Dean laughs and smiles while Blaineley feels humiliated. "This...is MY SHOW!!!", she tries to say in confidence, with little avail. Dean laughs once more, "Our show. The world doesn't revolve around you." Courtney and Geoff nod in agreement. "Ohh...but I have one MORE contestant that replaced the little famemonger who was going to RUIN my career.", Blaineley points out. "...What?", Dean is confused. Blaineley get's excited as soon as she see's Josh in his fancy limousine arriving in front of the contestants. "Who's Josh?", Cody asks. "My colleague and best friend!", Blaineley laughs loudly. Josh exits the limo, wearing his trademark tuxedo and shades. "It's nice to see you again, Blaineley. I never expected to be in Total Drama." "I picked you because you're so special to me, unlike these bunch of pathetic losers!", she replies and once more, recieves many glares back. Sierra rolls her eyes, "Oh Josh, Josh." He turns around and smiles, "Well hello there, I remember you being our interviewer for Celebrity Manhunt." Sierra looks at him unamused and Josh's smile fades away. Dean bangs his head against the table that is next to him, with the newspaper he read earlier placed on it. "WHAT!? Well...that's it." "So the episode is FINALLY OVER?!", Blaineley looks enthusiastic. "Almost, hold your horses. We gotta give these peeps a chance first and then the next episode, we explain what's gonna go on.", Dean smiles. "The confessional is in the restroom so, feel free to use it!". Shockingly, everyone runs up to the bathroom and wait's. The episode then skips for some five seconds to see an edited scene added at the last minute, "Well, we decided to put these in alphabetical order, just so you know." Alejandro: So, this is my second season in Total Drama. I have Heather by my side, the rest of my four supporters being mere pawns. I find it funny how all of my supporters but Heather and Courtney see me more then my evil side. Considering I didn't actually get money in Season 3, this time I am determined to win once more. Not that I'll be evil again or anything, but you probably don't trust me. Anne Maria: THIS SHOW IS TOTALLY MINE! How DARE Vito push me like that! Me and him are totally OVER! And he's not gettin' away with it either, no way! I thought me and him really had something...guess not. Brick: I'm tired of Jo pushing me around! This time, I AM GOING TO WIN! I'm tired of being the nice guy, it doesn't seem to work. If people really don't like my nice side, then my nice side is gone. I don't care about what people think of me anymore. Bridgette: ...This season, Blaineley...host?! I mean, I'm happy Chris is gone but Blaineley is...NO! I mean, some of these contestants are annoying but Blaineley is just...why?! Why is she here?! Well, at least she can't eliminate me whenever she chooses. Thank YOU FOR DEAN! Cody: I got into the Final Three in Season 3, and I honestly didn't expect it. Maybe I'll actually win this time, with Sierra and a lot of friends, I'm definetly going to win! It's not hard...just gotta get Gwen and win...well IDK. Sierra or Gwen. I still like her. Courtney: I have been in Total Drama for three seasons and I have not ONCE got FAIR TREATMENT! But then again, Chris is NOT here so I'm definetly going to do WELL on this show. Bambi and Gwen better watch themselves! And as for Alejandro, he's just so...dreamy, I can't even...NO! Can't say that right now, just gotta WIN! Dawn: Total Drama, to be honest, has been a rather horrible experience for me. I didn't choose to be here. I'm only here because I had to be here. I'm very sad that I can't spend more time with Mother Nature...or maybe I will, it depends on where we are going. I'll still read other people's aura's, I just won't say them out loud and write everything in my little notebook...I'm not evil, I swear! Duncan: My season and I know it is. I always got far in this series, but everyone know's how badass I can be. I have my girl Gwen, and I certainely hope I don't have to deal with Mrs. Bitchington anymore, if you know what I mean. I just want to get through this season and hopefully, nobody even messes with me, including Doris. Eva: Heather is going to wish she never met me! That b*ch ruined my LIFE! And for those who say that I supported her in the final, it's ONLY because she didn't try to kill someone and quite frankly, she's a backstabbing witch and I will crush her and everyone who get's in MY WAY! I'm not here to play GAMES! I'm here to WIN! And if ANYONE has a problem with that, then they WILL GO DOWN!!!!!!! Ezekiel: I'm gonna win this season, eh? Everyone likes me and stuff, I got fans! Yeah, I know, didn't win Seasons 1 and 3 but I'm definetly gonna win this time, eh?! Everyone know's I'm gonna win, right? Or...What's that? Say what? Geoff: I have only competed in one season..Season Two doesn't count since I got out first with Bridge, I'm so sorry for that time BRIDGE!!! Anyways, I do have my Bridgey Bear..but Blaineley, I mean. What is she doing here? Chris was awesome! Blaineley just had to replace him, and the other guy is just IDK. I'm gonna try and chill though, and PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gwen: ...I can't believe they picked me. This season is definetly going to suck. I am really tired of having to run around and show myself to random pedophiles at their living room couches on TV. I just want to go home and spend time with my friends that I made in real life. Yeah, I have Duncan, but it's not the same when I'm home, relaxing without this unneeded drama. Harold: It's AWESOME to be here! I can't wait to showcase my wicked skills I learned at Sensai Steve's Summer Camp! I learned karate and a bunch of other cool stuff. I just wish LeShawna and Heather would get along, I mean, I get their conflict and all, but it's getting too much, you know. Duncan and I made up a little...not much, I'll be okay with him as long as he doesn't bother me and stuff. Heather: Me and Alejandro made it to the final two in Season 3 but NEITHER of us got SQUAT because of that HIDEOUS MONSTER EZEKIEL! I honestly hate everyone here...well, almost everyone anyways. Alejandro is a great ally and boyfriend to have! We do have a lot of adversaries though...especially Eva and LeShawna. Those two are huge threats to me for now. And don't worry, I'm not scared of Eva...well, I don't know if I should say that. Izzy: ESQUIRE IS HERE! AND I'M IN IT TO WIN IT! I WONDER WHERE OWEN IS? Oh, I bet he's hiding under the toilet! IDK! But IZZY IS GOING TO WIN AND NOBODY CAN STOP E-SCOPE! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! Wait...WHAT AM I SAYING? Well, like IDK WHAT I'm saying but like YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jo: Just because I'm some "newcomer" doesn't mean I'm going to LOSE to these pathetic people. I'm not letting anyone stand in my way from winning and quite frankly, I'm smarter and STRONGER then ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE...well maybe except for Eva but...even she isn't as smart as I am! I WILL WIN THE MILLION DOLLARS AND NOBODY WILL STOP ME! Josh: I don't know how this show works, to be honest. This toilet totally smells like the sewers of New York. I have my camera with me so I can capture all of the unseen moments in this show that everyone wants to see but can't. I have a few tricks up my sleeve, but Blaineley is my friend and nobody should insult a pretty woman like she. Justin/a: I totally forgot to go shopping before I got here and everything! My manicure's are totally starting to fade and that's like not okay! This Tyler dude think's it's totally okay to get all like close to my friend Lindsay and like nu-uh, not gonna happen! Oh and by the way, I have a new poodle, named Maxxy! He's in my Chanel purse I bought at the mall the other day. Katie: I am so STOKED to be here! Even without Sadie, I know I can survive this. She know's I'm winning this for her, I'm so sorry what I said earlier, I really am. But don't worry, I bet I can make new friends here so me and Sadie can have more people to talk to! I find it funny how me and Sadie both got overshadowed the past couple of years and only I got picked, but I'll try to be confident! LeShawna: That b*tch is on my LAST NERVE! She messed with the WRONG SISTA and I'm not gonna let 'em play with me like that no more. Me and my suga baby isn't gonna have this drama chaos all over again. This time, I'm gonna win so my girlfriends back at home finally get the money they need to help themselves out. My friends are really in need of that money, it ain't just for me. Lindsay: OMG, so my friend Kirsty works at this place called the Khaki Barn at this mall right? And she gave me a discount on this pink dress that I was totally wanting for years! And OMG, I HAVE TYSON WITH ME!!! This is SOOO going to be cool! I can have Tyson and Justice hang out together! EEEEEEEEEEE! Mike: I'm glad to be on the show with my girl Zoey again, she helped me a lot with my multiple personality disorder, and Cameron too, but he's not here which I'm sad about, but I can make friends here too. That dude Trent seems really suspicious though. He gave Zoey this look as if he was hitting on her. Or wait, am I being paranoid? Or no? Wait what? Noah: Wow, my third season. Totally exciting. Friends? Yeah, old friends that probably secretly don't give a shit about me! These people really annoy me with their intelligence. I'm ashamed to know so many people who don't even know the first three didgets of pi. You see, I brought my PSP so I can get AWAY from people. My family is annoying enough, it seem's like I'm the only one with brain's, really. Sam: So I come on this show and I find a fellow gamer, who's so rude! I introduced myself to him and he said: "Just because we're both gamers doesn't mean I'm gonna be your friend". Man that's harsh. Heh Heh Heh. OOOH Time to save Princess Velda!!! HEH HEH HEH. Sierra: I HAVE CODYKINZ WITH ME!!!! And I can make much more new blogs with the new contestants and Josh, but I honestly don't trust him. He seem's a little shady, but only time will tell who he really is. I forgot to bring my laptop which makes me a little sad, but I have CODY so it's all GOOD! I don't know if he likes me though TBH. I want to be his wifeykinz!!!! Eeee! Trent: It's great to be here and all. Dean seems like a cool dude but Blaineley is sorta annoying. Not to be rude. I wish I could still be good friends with Gwen, I'm not being obsessive like most people believe, it's just that I want to be friends with her again. That's all. Mike and Zoey seem really awesome, but Mike seems a little jealous. I might try to help him out maybe. I understand, I have to admit, I was jealous before. Tyler: YEAH, that's RIGHT! I'm here again and I'm gonna WIN WITH MY GIRL LINDSAY! This season's gonna be AWESOME! I mean, I might've not have been the BEST team player, but I know what it takes to win with my athletic abilities!! I really do! I've been practicing more with basketball, football and running, and hopefully, people take me more seriously. I mean, I'm always ignored and it sucks, but this season's gonna change that! 'Zoey: This season is going rock! With Mike and some of my old friends, I can make new one's! Which, I hope I can do, Season 4 was a little hard, though my worst fear came true. But now that arrogant jerkface isn't here...him and Scottbag, I think I can make it through with little trouble. I don't intend to make enemies, I'm not here to harm anyone. ' "That's it FOR NOW! Sorry I didn't get to explain things quite well enough this episode, but we're running out of time. Don't worry, next episode will be our FIRST CHALLENGE and I will explain the show in thorough detail!", Dean clear's his throat. Blaineley walks right next to him with a cup of coffee. "Let me do the talking, DEAN! Stay in tune next time, my wonderful viewers for Total Drama: The...What's the season called again?", Blaineley asks with curiousity. "Actually, it's no longer "Total Drama", Blaineley. It's TOTALLY DRAMATIC FINAL BATTLE!", Dean grins. "What?! I didn't APPROVE THIS!", Blaineley argues with a sharp tongue. Dean laughs and shake's his head, "Oh, when will you learn. Just stay in next time for Totally Dramatic Final Battle." The twenty-eight contestants gather around Dean, but the camera shuts off before we see anymore. Chapter Two: Two Worlds, One War The camera from last episode turns back on from last episode and Dean is seen talking to a fellow intern. Blaineley stares at them but turns around and faces the contestants as they surround her. Mr. Himuro stands behind her as she is sitting in a chair, holding a plate filled with delicious pastries Chef Hatchet has prepared a day earlier, despite their new-conflict. As Blaineley was about to say something, Mr. Himuro snapped his fingers, giving Dean the signal. Dean noticed the snap, and turned his head around to see the mysterious man in white pointing at his wrist, which has a golden watch in place with the word “Aeon” engraved. The new host cleared his throat and was ready to go, “Okay, so last time on Totally Dramatic Final Battle, we introduced the twenty-eight contestants that will go through so many unique challenges in so many unique places!” Gwen rolled her eyes, “We did that in Season Three, you know? Didn’t you watch all of Total Drama?” “Yeah…but this is different. A whole a lot different and whole lot more complicated. Chris planned on Heroes vs. Villains but…some people, people who I can’t disclose have suggested something else.”, the host scratches his head. Chef Hatchet exits from a building that he was in throughout most of last episode with two other interns, carrying a huge, round bronze metal object with blinking lights, a huge blank space in the middle. All of the contestants were staring at the machine, and most of the contestants had an O.o expression on their faces. “What…the hell?!”, Duncan says, shocked and surprised. Brick glares at him in the process. “I’ve never seen that thing in my life before, eh? I wonder what it is.”, Ezekiel points out. Alejandro smirks, “I know exactly what it is…it’s a time machine, isn’t it?” Dean looks rather surprised. “Yes…how did you know?” “My father has seen the like’s of such…inventions”, Alejandro replied back with another smirk. Heather smiles just a tad. Blaineley walks over to the contestants to see the rugged time machine and looks severely confused, “What is this?! I don’t want that ugly thing in the show! We’re getting that out of here!” Dean shakes his head, “It’s part of the show, it’s a time machine.” Blaineley is shocked, “They…exist?! What?! Why didn’t you tell me about this before?!” “Stop nagging.”, she turns around to see her mortal enemy Bridgette. “Seriously, all you do is complain about everything!” “You’re the one who needs to shut it, you should go back to your stupid little beach shack and sell pathetic souvenirs for the rest of your life!”, Blaineley replies sharply. However, Ezekiel, who stood behind Bridgette had some things to say. “Shut up, eh? She’s right, you know. All you do is cry and moan about everything when they don’t go your way. I remember you from season three, eh? That’s all you did, not to mention to sent her to Siberia with a bear, eh?” “Oh you..”, Blaineley was about to tell him off, but Dean clapped his hands, causing her to turn around and look at him. “Thank you. Alright. Season Five’s theme is time travel. Scientists from Tokyo have confirmed it present time, and while I didn’t know much about this until now, all I can say right now is that all twenty-eight of you will participate in challenges based on a historic event or random time period. “I’m so ''confused! What do you mean?”, Lindsay asks. Dean facepalms, “Anyways…here is how it works. If a contestant is eliminated, they will go back to present time and go to the Aftermath studio.” “But…who’s gonna host the aftermath’s if me and Bridge can’t?”, Geoff sadly sighed. Bridgette looked on sadly, as Eva rolled her eyes and glared at them. “The contestant’s who weren’t picked…I’m not quite sure who in specific”. As he was finished explaining himself, Izzy is seen panting and surprisingly looked exhausted, “Can…not…find…big…boy…Owen!” “That’s because “big boy” Owen is not here, remember?”, Noah remarked. “WHAT?! NOT HERE?! IZZY’S GONNA GET ESQUIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!”, Izzy backflips and licks the ground. “Because Esquire is a real person.”, Noah sarcastically replies, rolling his eyes in the process. “Moving on…”, Dean clears his throat. “Okay, this season will be different, you will have four teams, each consisting of seven members. I’m going to say the name’s of four people, and the need to step on the four circle platforms, one red, one blue, one pink, and one green. Heather, step on the red platform, please.” Heather walks to the red platform but not without saying a word, “Ugh, does it matter what platform we stand on?” Dean nods. “Yes, it does. Eva, you are on the blue platform.” Eva walks towards the blue platform but not without glaring at Heather. Heather smiles and waves at her, but Eva cracks her knuckles. Luckily, Noah gave her the “shut up and ignore her” gesture and Eva nodded. “Justin. Pink platform. For obvious reasons.”, Dean smirked. “Pink is the best color ''ever and everyone knows it!”, Justina skips to the pink platform and gets his mirror and applies pink lip gloss. Duncan gags and Gwen covers her mouth, trying not to laugh. Courtney looks at them and shakes her head, “Can we get ON with the show? You know? We can’t be here all day!” Dean shrugs, and Blaineley nods in agreement with Courtney, despite their conflict. “Trent, the green platform is yours.” “Awesome, man.”, Trent grabs his skateboard and guitar case and walks to the green platform. “Alright…so starting with Team one, Heather, you pick your teamie.”, Dean crosses his arms but smiles as well. Heather smiles and places her index finger on her lip, thinking which teammate would be most valuable to her. “Well…I’d like to pick Alejandro.”, she smiles at him, who smiles back. “Alejandro”, he says his name and get’s a clipboard, and presumably writing his name down. “Alright, so…Alejandro, it’s you’re turn now to pick. And then the contestant you pick picks their teamie. Only seven people in one time. Now, I have to go do some things…Blaineley, could you watch them while I get ready?”, Dean prepares to walk to the building that Chef was in. “Sure thing.”, she wink’s at him and blows a kiss at him, but Dean ignores her and leaves. Alejandro made his decision. “I pick Courtney”. “What?! You’re picking that bossy littl-?”, Heather starts protesting but Courtney smirks in response. “Get over it, Heather. Better me then Gwen.”, Courtney tells her. Heather groans, but Alejandro leans towards her ear, “I picked her because she’s a valuable teammate. Trust me, Heather. We can get her out anytime we lose a challenge if she goes too far.” Heather sighs in defeat but nods in agreement. “I pick…Tyler! I remember you!”, Courtney smiles and offers a handshake as he walks, “Naw…I hate you.” Courtney pouts in response. Tyler attempts to fist bump Alejandro, but Heather stares at his fist, and Tyler stops the gesture. “Well, obviously, I pick my Linds.” “EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!”, Lindsay runs and squeals. “Ugh, when will this end?!”, Gwen sighs. “When you get out for being too close to my Codykinz!”, Sierra puts on a creepy angry face. “Oh…kay?”, Gwen shrugs. Cody facepalms, as Blaineley fake smiles at everyone. “Okay, so I definitely have to pick my friend LaQuisha!!!” “It’s LeShawna, hon.”, she fixes her shirt and receives several glares from both Courtney and Heather. Heather smack’s Lindsay’s head. “Thank you, Lindsiot!” “HEY! Don’t smack her like that!”, Tyler gets angry. LeShawna speaks. “You two ain’t gonna mess with me this season!”. Alejandro smirks, “Well, you started messing with us. I mean, what do you expect?’ “Shut yo’ mouth, Alejerkdro!”, she crosses her arms. “It’s Alejandro, my precious one.”, he wink’s at her but she ignores him. “Hmph! Well, COME ON DOWN HERE Harold!”, she claps her hands obnoxiously. Harold adjusts his glasses, “Awesome! I can’t wait to display my wicked mad skills! I learned at Magic Steve’s Magic Camp that…” “We don’t want to hear it Harold.”, Courtney shakes her head disapprovingly. “LEAVE HIM ALONE!”, LeShawna glares at her. Courtney rolls her eyes and ignores her. Blaineley walks up towards them, “So here is team one. Team one, what would you like to call yourselves?” The contestants think and beat up their heads, until Harold think’s up something, “Well, I played this awesome RPG at Sensei Steve’s Camp called Persona. It’s really awesome! Is Team Persona okay?” LeShawna is confused. “Persona say what?” “That doesn’t sound too bad.”, Heather replies. Tyler asks, “Persona? What’s a persona, man?”, but Courtney assures him rudely, “He just said what he meant!” “Thanks guys!”, Harold looks at the sky. Blaineley pat’s his head and walks away conceitedly, walking towards Eva. “Eva, it is your turn!” “I know it’s my turn!”, Eva snatches her microphone. “NOAH, I PICK YOU TO BE ON MY TEAM!”, Eva speaks over the microphone, causing everyone to cover their ears. “Geez, did you have to be that loud?”, Noah walks over the platform and looking unimpressed. “Yes I did. I’m tired of hearing everyone’s mouths. They got to talk all the time. Now it’s my ''turn!”, Eva protests. Some of the contestants look worried, but some glare at her in response to her comment. Noah shakes his head. “Eva…you have a lot to learn, trust me. Now, I pick…well, I pick Izzy, and it’s ''only because of Team E-Scope.” Izzy runs towards the platform in less then five seconds and leaps on Noah‘s back. “Eva! A little help here?!” Eva stomps towards them and pulls Izzy out of Noah, “You seriously need to chill!” Izzy Elimination Table: *The elimination table is made by Alfie. Trivia: *They were two previous versions of this story. The first had 22 contestants, and the second had 26. They were called: Total Drama: The Final Battle. In this version, it is called Totally Dramatic Final Battle. *In the first version, the following 22 contestants competed: **Anne Maria, Brick, Cody, Courtney, Dakota, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Justin, LeShawna, Lightning, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Sam, Sierra, and Zoey. ***Anne Maria, DJ, Duncan, Justin, LeShawna, Lightning, Sadie and Sierra didn't make it to the second version. ****Anne Maria, Duncan, LeShawna, and Sierra would make it through this version. ****DJ, Justin, Lightning and Sadie wouldn't make it to the third version. ***Anne Maria, Brick, Dakota, Lightning, Sam, and Zoey were the six contestants that would be in ROTI I wrote for. I wrote this version before ROTI was released. These were the six characters I thought I would love the most. ****Out of all of the six, Lightning turned out to be one of my least favorite TD characters ever. ****The rest, I still like XD *In the second version, the following 26 contestants competed: **Alejandro, Blaineley, Brick, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jo, Katie, Lindsay, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sam, Silent B, Trent, Tyler, and Zoey. ***Alejandro, Blaineley, Bridgette, Dawn, Ezekiel, Harold, Jo, Katie, Mike, Silent B, Trent and Tyler debuted in this season. ****Every contestant but Blaineley and Silent B would move on to this version. *****Blaineley would replace Chris as host. ***Dakota, after two seasons, was finally dropped in this season. Category:Competition stories Category:Total Drama Category:JoFanForever